USA Edition
United States of America Edition or simply the USA Edition '''is the first season of Aldrianyf's cases. USA Edition is stated to have 57 cases. Map States Idaho '''Idaho is the first state featured in USA Edition. Cases #1-#7 are situated in this state. Agricultural Money is the Additional Investigation name for this state. * Case #1: Under the Dam * Case #2: Bridge of Death * Case #3: Give Them the Wheat * Case #4: The Given * Case #5: Starved to Life * Case #6: Round Mill * Case #7: Little Code Alaska Alaska is the second state featured in USA Edition. Cases #8-#14 are situated in this state. Frozen Files is the Additional Investigation name for this state. * Case #8: Freezing the Victim * Case #9: They Killed Her * Case #10: Bonfire * Case #11: The Boat Brought Them * Case #12: Heading to the North * Case #13: Lying Under Snow * Case #14: I Spot a Yeti California California is the third state featured in USA Edition. Cases #15-#21 are situated in this state. Famous Call is the Additional Investigation name for this state. * Case #15: Shot from the Coast * Case #16: Golden Gate to Heaven * Case #17: Lost Angel * Case #18: Famous Way to Kill * Case #19: Trip to the Narrows * Case #20: Washing Town * Case #21: I Won the Game Texas Texas is the fourth state featured in USA Edition. Cases #22-#28 are situated in this state. Tribal War is the Additional Investigation name for this state. * Case #22: Pickie Prickle * Case #23: Wild Beast * Case #24: Horse and Sun * Case #25: Peace or Dead? * Case #26: First Risk * Case #27: Townhouse Bombing * Case #28: Digging the Truth Florida Florida is the fifth state featured in USA Edition. Cases #29-#35 are situated in this state. The Awakens is the Additional Investigation name for this state. * Case #29: Washed Away * Case #30: Murdered Mindy * Case #31: Dead Oh Dead * Case #32: Darkness Descends * Case #33: Me, am I? * Case #34: Three Angles * Case #35: Heading There Washington D.C. Washington D.C. is the sixth state featured in USA Edition. Cases #36-#42 are situated in this state. Flying Eagle is the Additional Investigation name for this state. * Case #36: TBA * Case #37: TBA * Case #38: Quite Death * Case #39: Bald Eagle * Case #40: White Blood, Red House * Case #41: Reading the History * Case #42: Our Leader Minnesota Minnesota is the seventh state featured in USA Edition. Cases #43-#49 are situated in this state. Quite Life is the Additional Investigation name for this state. * Case #43: TBA * Case #44: TBA * Case #45: TBA * Case #46: TBA * Case #47: TBA * Case #48: TBA * Case #49: TBA New York New York is the eighth and last state featured in USA Edition. Cases #50-#57 are situated in this state. New World is the Additional Investigation name for this state. * Case #50: Superior Death * Case #51: Mindless * Case #52: Crossing the Border * Case #53: Hood Son * Case #54: Planted to Death * Case #55: Twin Murder * Case #56: To Be Announced * Case #57: Last Hope Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Aldrianyf Cases